


Are You Gonna Be My Girl

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: anonymous-Jet -> Are you gonna be my girl… with whoever you want. I chose Soulless!Sam for this request on Tumblr.





	Are You Gonna Be My Girl

He had all of his memories of her and how his old self had felt, but had been to scared to do anything about. Thank fuck he didn’t have that problem anymore. Sam found himself always watching her. Every small task that she did day to day had a fire simmering in his lower belly with an aching need to make her his. **  
**

During hunts, his eyes always tracked her movements. She fought ferociously, her whole body became an instrument of death. It was terrifying and oddly beautiful to watch. Once the dust settled after each battle and adrenaline was running high, he found himself fighting the primal need to claim her and make her his.

His favorite memories from before and especially now, were of watching her strut into a bar like she did tonight. Her long Y/H/C falling over one shoulder, the short black dress that clung to her every curve, her hips swaying enticingly so that every man’s eye in the place were drawn to the thigh hugging black suede boots that showed off her long trim legs. He loved to watch her shoot man after man down with that ‘get back’ stare she had.

She could hustle pool better than he or Dean ever could. He felt his blood heat as he watched her lean over the pool table, knowing that they didn’t need the money, but fuck if it wasn’t the sexiest thing he had ever seen. That black skirt barely covering her round plump ass, the way she brought one high heeled foot up to take the seemingly impossible shot. Sam found himself adjusting the bulge in his pants at the thought of taking her over the pool table fast and rough.

Sam watched as one man walked up close behind her and placed one hand on her waist and start to push his hips into her ass. Y/N dropped the pool stick and grabbed her bottle of beer by the neck to use it as a weapon if needed, when suddenly Sam was standing and across the room faster than a bullet. He grabbed the guy’s arm and pulled him back from her, snarling “Get the fuck away from her, asshole!”

“Sam!” she yelled her eyes going wide at his reaction.

He wasn’t even sure why he interfered, other than the thought that he was the only one who was going to be able to touch her like that. He reached out, gripped her hand and started pulling her behind him toward the back of the bar. Sam hit the men’s room door with an open palm, so that it swung open hard, he glared at the guy that was currently at the urinal and spat-  _ **“Get Out!”**_  Nervously the guy zipped his pants back up and exited the room at a run.

Sam stood with his chest heaving, eyes filled with passion, his cock at attention and stared hungrily at Y/N. He stalked her like an animal until her back was against the door, he loved the rosy shade her cheeks took when he rolled his hips against her and she could feel his erection pressing into her. Sam put his hands on her waist and bent his head down towards her parted lips. “The old me, would never have had the balls to do this, but I do.” He gripped her hips tighter, “You won’t get away this time, I’m making you my girl, right here, right now.”


End file.
